


Pink

by ladybugxnoir



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybugxnoir/pseuds/ladybugxnoir
Summary: Just a little ficlet in which Marinette accidentally reveals her super hero identity cause she's a smug little shit





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of working on the bonus chapter for my valentine's fic someone slap me.  
> This was pretty rushed but I'm already tired of looking at it just take it lol

“So what did you think about the Ladyblog this week? Awesome right?!” Alya asked excitedly, grabbing Marinette’s shoulder and shaking it slightly as they walked to the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

Awesome wasn’t necessarily the word Marinette would use. Hawkmoth had been pretty quiet over the past week so there weren’t any akuma attacks for the Ladyblog to cover. To keep her fans interested Alya had instead posted an article titled “20 Things You Didn’t Know About Ladybug”. Marinette had read the entire thing twice. It was scary how much Alya knew about her super hero alter ego. But not all twenty ‘facts’ Alya had posted were actually true, which gave Marinette a sick sense of satisfaction. If Alya, Ladybug’s self-described number one fan, didn’t know everything about the hero, then Marinette knew her most important secret was safe. Her identity. 

“Totally awesome! How did you find out all that stuff about Ladybug?” Marinette finally replied, trying to hide the smug smile threatening to crack her poker face. 

“Haven’t you been paying attention Miss Dupain-Cheng? I am the queen of all things Ladybug!” Alya enthused, giving Marinette a playful shove. 

“Uh huh,” Marinette smirked, finally letting some smugness into her expression. “Well if you’re the queen then how come you got some things wrong?” Marinette asked, returning her friend’s playful push. 

“Get it together girl! Everything I wrote is genuine Ladybug fact!” Alya stopped walking and planted her hands on her hips, staring Marinette down. Marinette tried not to giggle at her friend’s stubbornness. 

“I’m just saying you got her favorite color wrong,” Marinette sing-sang, throwing Alya the slyest look she could muster.

“What are you talking about? Ladybug’s favorite color is obviously red.” Alya scoffed as if it was indeed, the most obvious thing in the world.

Marinette couldn’t help herself.

“Pink.”

“What?”

“I said Ladybug’s favorite color is pink.” Marinette repeated, the smug expression now permanently etched into her face.

“Girl, how could you possibly know that?! Even I didn’t know that!” Alya interrogated, going into full investigative journalist mode. 

“I have my ways,” Marinette replied as she started walking again.

“Girl, you know I love you but you are bugging if you think-“ Alya stopped midsentence, her eyes bulging.

Marinette turned back to face her.

“Now you’re the one bugging,” Marinette giggled, “Alya, your eyes are gonna pop out of your head-“

“You’re Ladybug.”

It was Marinette’s turn to be caught off guard.

“What?”

“I said you’re Ladybug.” Alya repeated, her eyes still threatening to pop out and roll down the street. 

“Pssht, no, I-I’m not Ladybug! Alya that would be nuts!” Marinette choked, doing her best to stay calm, but knew she was failing.

“Oh. My. GOD! It all makes sense now!” Alya exclaimed, rushing forward to grab Marinette’s arm. 

“Alya, no-“

“Save it Marinette! The pieces have already clicked in my mind and there’s no way you can convince me you’re not Ladybug. Unless you can go get her right now and show me that you’re not the same person!” Alya said, grinning. She knew she had Marinette trapped.

Alya took Marinette’s silence as a confession. Signed, sealed, and delivered. 

“Girl! This is so exciting. I’m best friends with my favorite hero!”

“So, you’re not mad? That I never told you?” Marinette asked, apprehension coloring her voice.

“Of course not! Like I said, I’m the queen of all things Ladybug, I totally understand why you couldn’t tell me your little secret,” Alya said, dropping her voice as a couple passed them across the street. 

Alya linked her arm in Marinette’s and steered her towards the bakery. 

“Come on girl, let’s go somewhere we can talk in private. I have so many questions. Off the record of course! Nothing you tell me will ever go on the Ladyblog, no matter how good of a scoop it might be!” Alya promised, snatching her arm back to clasp her hand over her heart. 

“Thanks Alya,” Marinette breathed as she hugged her, “it’s honestly such a relief for someone to finally know, thanks for being so understanding.”

“That’s why I’m your best friend,” Alya winked.

“This means you can finally meet Tikki!” Marinette exclaimed, excited to introduce her two best friends.

“Who?” Alya asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You’ll find out!” Marinette sang, and pulled Alya into the bakery, relieved that she could finally share all of her secrets with her friend.


End file.
